Legolas's Love
by Ryo's Chick
Summary: The Fellowship is over, but everything's not okay. What's going to happen? (READ THE NEXT STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE ENDING! I HAD TO LEAVE YOU HANGING SO THAT I COULD KEEP READERS INTERESTED.)
1. Nimbus

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings  
  
  
  
Legolas sat alone in dense woods. The serenity filled him with peace, and he could hear birds chirping a mile away. He breathed in deeply, and exhaled his worries. No longer was he part of the Fellowship; the ring was destroyed.  
  
When everyone else had gone home, he had come here to get away. He opened one eye and watched a doe stop in front of him. She looked at him for a second before deciding that it was best to leave him undestirbed.  
  
Legolas released his held breath and watched a flock of birds fly by.  
  
"Strange," he said to no one.  
  
Alas, no one was there to agree with him. He heard a twig crack behind him. Before he had a chance to react, he found that a girl was on top of him.  
  
"Exuse..."  
  
She covered his mouth with her small hand. Legolas felt calouses on his lips. She was an archer, not unlike himself. Her golden hair fell along his face as she remained silent. She pulled her hand away from his face, and their lips were an inch apart. It was so perfect, Legolas felt as though he had to at least try to make their lips meet. Then, Legolas heard it. About ten men running around. He didn't understand what was going on, but he heard someone start to speak.  
  
"She can't of gone far!" one exclaimed.  
  
The girl took Legolas's hand and tried to lead him away, but he pulled out his bow and shoved her underneath a dead tree. The men approached him.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" he exclaimed. "You come here desturbing the peace that I have worked so hard to find? Explain yourselves. NOW!"  
  
The men fell to their knees in hopes of appologizing.  
  
"We are deathly sorry," one started to say. "But one of our slave girls has escaped. We were mearlying trying to capture her again."  
  
The man put his head back down. Legolas looked behind them. They were not going to capture her, they were going to kill her.  
  
"You plan to capture her, you say. Then why, may I ask, do you have swords and daggers? Is this not a woman you are trying to catch? Then where are your ropes of silk? I'm sure you were not planing to kill her. Now leave. You anger me."  
  
He drew back on his bow daringly. Then men realized that they had outworn their welcome, and left without another word.  
  
After they were out of hearing range, Legolas motioned for the girl to come out. She emeraged cautiously, fearing the return of the beasts who tried to enslave her. Seeing that they were gone, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Thank you sir," she said, not lifting her eyes.  
  
Legolas put his bow and arrow back before he approached her. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"They were lying, weren't they?"  
  
She turned her head and Legolas gasped.  
  
"You are an elf!" he exclaimed looking at her ears.  
  
"Yes," she said as he helped her to her feet.  
  
She was two inches shorter then Legolas, himself, with sparkling blue eyes. Her complexion wasn't pale, but it wasn't tan.  
  
"Where were you going?" he asked.  
  
"Away from here," she answered.  
  
Her clothes were a dead give away that she was not a slave. They were very much elvish, simmular to his. She had a high status where she came from.  
  
"Dare I ask your name?" he asked.  
  
"Dare?" was the soft reply.  
  
"For fear it would be as beautiful as you."  
  
Legolas took the girl's hand in his and kissed it softly.  
  
"Nimbus," she said, "like the cloud."  
  
"With eyes of the sky," Legolas said, "and hair of pure gold."  
  
Nimbus glowed with pride.  
  
"My father named me," she said.  
  
"He named you well," he replied.  
  
"Thank you. And stranger, what is your name?"  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Nimbus sat in thought for a second. She scanned Legolas for the first time. She seemed to know him, but wasn't quite sure why. Then she brightened and bowed again.  
  
"You're the Legolas. The one from the Fellowship of the Ring of Power."  
  
Legolas nodded. Although he was proud to have been a part of it, the Fellowship was hard. Many people lost their lives during that time, and he didn't want to become teary-eyed infront of a girl. He would be considered weak then.  
  
"I perfer not to talk about that," he said.  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"I understand. That was a hard time for everyone. We have no need to talk about it."  
  
Legolas nodded and started to walk away. Nimbus followed, careful not to desturb him, but failed. He turned around and looked her strait in the eyes.  
  
"I can hear for up to a mile away," he said harshly, "and you expect me not to hear your footsteps."  
  
Nimbus froze. She downcast her eyes. Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you must follow me," he said, "you may walk with me, not behind me."  
  
A smile lit her face and her lips parted, revealing pearly white teeth. Legolas continued walking and Nimbus stayed beside him.  
  
Everyone once in a while, he would look over at her. She was so focused, and the only thing that could divert her attention seemed to be him. She glaced over toward him and smiled again. Legolas felt his face become hot and his cheeks turn red; it had never happened before.  
  
"Are you a witch?" he demanded.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"But I do have some sort of power."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow and haulted. Nimbus laid an open palm infront of her and closed her eyes. Slowly, a small light seemed to form. It became a ball, and lit the area with a golden light. Nimbus smiled at her handywork, then closed her head. The ball disappeared. Legolas was astonished.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"An orb of light," she responded. "What did it look like?"  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"How can you do that?"  
  
Nimbus shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I just learned how to controll it."  
  
Legolas didn't pause for another second, he started to run. Nimbus froze, then heard something coming. She started to run and caught up with Legolas.  
  
A screech rang threw the forest; it caused Legolas and Nimbus to fall to their knees. Both clutched their ears. Nimbus screamed, but Legolas couldn't hear it over the ear-splitting screech.  
  
It ended abruptly, and Legolas looked over his shoulder. Towering over him was a monster of an unbelievable status.  
  
It's black body was taller then the trees around them, and it was lit with blue flames. It was thin, as though starved. When it's beady black eyes fell upon the two elves, it licked it's lips.  
  
Nimbus's eyes widdened in fear as the creature bent over to grab them. Legolas fired arrow after arrow at it, but it seemed unaffect. Finally, and arrow struck it in the head, and it screeched again.  
  
Nimbus groaned in pain at the horrible howl. Legolas got to his feet and picked Nimbus up. He ran as fast as his feet would let him, but was filled with dismay when he reached a white river.  
  
"Can you swim?" he asked Nimbus.  
  
She nodded and he jumped into the water. Both struggled against the rapids, but the creature didn't follow them.  
  
Nimbus screamed and Legolas turned around. A giant grey bolder lay in their path. They were going to be crushed against it! They tried to swim against the deadly river, but couldn't get an inch further. Nimbus stopped trying, and let the current take her to the rock. Legolas did the same, and both winced in pain when they hit the mass.  
  
"If we climb up," Legolas said, "we'll be okay."  
  
They turned around pulled themselve up. There was no sign of their foe.  
  
"What was that?" Nimbus gasped.  
  
Legolas shrugged.  
  
"I've never seen it before. But whatever it was, it's gone for now."  
  
Nimbus nodded and sat down.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Legolas looked around. He saw shore near by.  
  
"We're going to jump for it," he said.  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"On three," Legolas instructed. "One, two, three."  
  
The two flew across the water and landed on the sandy beach. They gasped for air, then laughed.  
  
"We did it!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Nimbus nodded and laid her head down on the sand. Her breathes were short and shallow, and Legolas watched carefully. He watched her chest fall and rise with each breath of life. She was so beautiful, and her gold hair fell limply on the sand. Legolas walked over to her and sat by her side.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said, taking her hand in his.  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She felt Legolas's strong thumb stroak her open palm. A relaxed feeling fell over her, and she felt as though she could fall asleep at any given moment. Suddenly, there was an odd pressure on her lips. She opened her eyes as Legolas removed his lips from her own.  
  
"Legolas..." she started to say.  
  
"Shh...Don't ruin the moment."  
  
Nimbus was about to say a word in protest, but Legolas sealed her mouth with a kiss. She allowed herself to relax and enjoy everything, from Legolas's soothing touch on her face and back, to his soft lips on her own.  
  
Nimbus felt Legolas's arms release her and his slowly move away. Although their lips were no longer connected, the kiss lingered on Nimbus's lips.  
  
"So," Legolas said, staninding up. "You're an archer."  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I just started. How did you know?"  
  
"The callouses on her hands."  
  
Nimbus was about to speak, but there was a voice in the distance. It was calling her.  
  
"Do you hear that?" she asked Legolas.  
  
He nodded and both remained silent. Suddenly, they broke into a run and tried to find the voice. It led them to a creek, and there was a sudden silence. Nimbus looked around, her eyes scanned everything in sight. Legolas listened for something, any sound. There was nothing.  
  
"Nnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuusssssssss."  
  
Both elves froze. Legolas didn't move, he didn't even breath. Nimbus looked at him, and he nodded.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeellllllllppppppppp mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee."  
  
Legolas glanced at Nimbus in time to see a piece of ivy coming up behind her.  
  
"Nimbus!"  
  
He was too late; the branch secured itself around her ankle and lifted her high above Legolas's reach.  
  
"Help me," she whispered, trying to remain calm.  
  
Legolas drew his bow and fired, cutting the vine. He ran as she fell, and caught her in his arms. Nimbus slowly pulled her hands away from her face and felt her face turn red as she looked into Legolas's loving eyes. The moment was short lived when three more vines grabbed Nimbus. She struggled against the hold, but the grip of the plant only tightened. Legolas fired arrow after arrow, but for every vine cut, two more came to take it's place.  
  
Nimbus lost hope and just gave in, but a heroic yell came and all the bindings were cut away from Nimbus. She fell into Legolas's open arms. As soon as he caught her, Legolas ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Who helped me?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"His name is Strider. That's all you need to know right now," Legolas replied.  
  
Nimbus remained silent until they reached a river bed. Legolas set her down and they looked at the water.  
  
"It's either swim, or sit and wait," he told Nimbus.  
  
"Swim," she answered.  
  
They jumped in and swam across the river, this time with very little trouble. As soon as they arrived on the beach, Legolas felt himself staring at Nimbus. Her wet clothes stuck to her body, fully revealing her otherwise hidden figure. Legolas didn't understand why he loved her, but he knew he had to protect her. 


	2. A Palace In The Mist

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
The two elves fell onto the beach. Legolas's teeth chattered from the unbearable cold. His lips turned blue, and Nimbus realized something-if she didn't get Legolas warm, he would die.  
  
She ran over to Legolas and picked him up. Legolas tried to speak, but he was too cold and his jaw wouldn't move. Nimbus found a good place in the woods and set him down. She began to dig a hole in the ground. Legolas was getting worse by the second.  
  
"Hold on," she told him.  
  
He nodded, and she new that he trusted her with his life. Finally, the hole was deep enough. Nimbus lifted Legolas and set him in. She pushed some warm dirt over him, and then spoke.  
  
"You know that you need to be warmer. I'm going to lay ontop of you, it's to keep you warm. It's not that I'm sleeping with you," Nimbus told him.  
  
Legolas started to tremble as Nimbus climbed on top of him.  
  
"This is kind of what it was like when we met," he tried to joke.  
  
Nimbus laid her head on Legolas's chest. She felt his heart beat, and smiled lightly. Nimbus sighed with pleasure when she felt Legolas's arm wrap around her waist. She felt warmer then ever.  
  
"Good night, Legolas."  
  
As soon as the final words left her lips, Nimbus fell asleep. Legolas was not awake long after her, but long enough to see the peaceful look on her face as she slept.  
  
"Good night, Beautiful."  
  
Legolas fell asleep silently, and the cold swept in.  
  
  
  
Legolas awoke to a cough. He looked up at Nimbus who was cold and damp, and deathly sick.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"There was a light rain last night," Nimbus answered in a small whisper.  
  
She tried to stand up, but fell back to her knees. Legolas came and picked her up.  
  
"You're sick!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I need to go home," she said weakly.  
  
Her face had lost all color that it had ever owned, and her eyes didn't sparkle like stars.  
  
"Where is it?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Go strait for about two miles, you can't miss it."  
  
Legolas took off without another thought. His feet hit softly against the moss ground, and Nimbus groaned with every step. She was slipping fast, and Legolas couldn't help. All he could do was run with all the energy in him.  
  
Holly leaves wipped his legs, and black berry bushes cut his face, but Nimbus remained unharmed, he didn't want her to be worse off then she already was. Tears came down her face in pain, and she grimaced.  
  
"Please hurry."  
  
The small plea from Nimbus made Legolas go just a little bit faster. One mile finished. Only one left to go.  
  
"Hold on Nimbus," Legolas begged. "Please don't let go."  
  
He didn't know if Nimbus could hear him, but Legolas had to try to get to her. The sickness was sinking in to her, and she didn't have much time left.  
  
Soon, Legolas could see castle tips breaking the horizan.  
  
"Nimbus, we're almost there."  
  
Legolas heard the sounds of horse coming at them, and no sooner had he heard it, then three elf riders appeared.  
  
"Give us the girl," one of them said.  
  
"And get on my horse," a second one added, dismounting.  
  
Legolas handed Nimbus up to the first one, and mounted the horse.  
  
"Let's go!" the third called.  
  
Each rider dug their heels into the horses, and they took off. Legolas watched the first man to make sure no harm came to Nimbus.  
  
"You need not worry," the man said. "I wouldn't hurt Nimbus if my life depended on it. It would be foolish to hurt the princess."  
  
Legolas sat in shock.  
  
"Princess?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, did you not know?"  
  
"She never told me."  
  
"She does not wish to be loved for that."  
  
The man kept riding.  
  
"What's your name?" Legolas called up.  
  
"I am Luniar. My friend back there is Beokia."  
  
Beokia nodded a greeting to Legolas. Luniar started to talk again.  
  
"Nimbus ran away two weeks ago. How long has she been with you?"  
  
"Two days!" Legolas called up.  
  
"Really? I wonder what she did until then."  
  
"Some men were hunting her down," Legolas said. "I saved her."  
  
"You will be greatly rewarded for that," Beokia said from behind. "Those men were no friends of hers or the kingdoms. They found it by accident. This place is hidden. Only elves with pure hearts can see it."  
  
"Does that mean that I have a pure heart?" Legolas asked.  
  
Luniar smiled.  
  
"Either that or you have the love of Nimbus. You could always have both, come to think of it."  
  
Legolas gaped when they arrived at the castle gates. It was beautiful. White and gold pillars spiraled up, holding up ornatly cared ceilings. Legolas felt his mouth drop.  
  
"That was my first reaction when I came here too," Luniar said.  
  
"It takes everyone's breath away," Beokia continued. "But to Nimbus, it is a prison."  
  
An elderly man came rushing from behind golden doors. He ran to Luniar, with his white hair blowing behind him. Though he was an elf, it looked as though he had aged, that he was not immortal.  
  
"He wished to be mortal," Beokia said, reading Legolas's mind. "His daughter is pure elf though. Don't worry Romeo."  
  
Legolas blushed. The man ran up to him.  
  
"Are you the one who has saved my daughter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied.  
  
"Then come! Feast with us!"  
  
Legolas jumped down from the horse, and Luniar took Nimbus inside. Legolas tried to follow, but Nimbus's father held him back.  
  
"Woe there my boy! Nimbus will be fine, she will be at dinner. Now! I will have a maid show you to your room, and you can wash up."  
  
Legolas looked down at his clothes. They were covered in dirt. He had forgotten that he had slept in the dirt.  
  
"Hurry boy! You don't want to be late!"  
  
Legolas nodded and took off to his room. 


	3. The Golden Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
Legolas couldn't believe his staying room. It was huge. The walls were made of solid marble with a golden weave threw it. Something was odd though, he couldn't seem to place it, but something was missing. He sighed. There was no point in worrying about it.  
  
The bathroom was gold. Everything was made of it. Legolas couldn't believe his eyes, the bath tub was one that any other elf king would kill for. What was this man hiding?  
  
After a short, warm, bath, Legolas started to dress. He had just pulled his pants up, when Nimbus walked threw the door. She was dressed in a long white dress that trailed on the ground with a golden hem. A white ribbon pulled her hair off of her shoulders, and her face was touched with make up.  
  
Legolas's breath was taken away at her. The dress was low cut, but concealing any parts that she did not want shown, was a gold ribbon. He, himself, was only wearing a pair of brown leather pants, and his whole top was bear.  
  
"Did I come in at a bad time?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Legolas couldn't find any other words to say, Nimbus looked so amazing. Then, Legolas glanced over at a table by his bed. Baby's Breath lay in a small vase. he picked off a few, and laid them in Nimbus's hair. She smiled happily, and a golden light seemed to form around her.  
  
"May I escort you to dinner?" Legolas finally asked.  
  
"Yes, you may. But you may want to put a shirt on."  
  
Legolas nodded and went to change, but Nimbus laid her palm on his stomach. He felt a little shocked when she placed her soft lips against his. Slowly, he pulled away, but allowed Nimbus to keep her hand on his abs.  
  
"Get dressed," she comanded. "I want you do give a good impression on my father."  
  
Legolas nodded, and Nimbus silently left the room. He hurried to get ready and met her in the grand hall.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
Nimbus nodded, and he took her hand in his. She led Legolas to threw an amazing ball room, and an enchanting garden before they reached the dinning hall.  
  
The dinning hall was enormus with fairies flitering around, lighting up the otherwise dark room. Nimbus's dad sat at the head of the table, and endless amounts of people sat around him. Legolas took his seat by Nimbus at the foot of the table.  
  
"I'm enchanted to introduce the elf who saved my daughter. Please welcome, Legolas."  
  
The room filled with applause and Nimbus smiled happily. Once her father was busy talking to some lady, she grabbed Legolas's hand.  
  
"Come with me," she hissed quietly.  
  
The two ran out off the hall and into the garden. Nimbus stood by a fountain for a second before she began to speak. The flowers around her sucked back into the ground when she walked by, and rebloomed when she passed.  
  
"We can't stay in there," she told Legolas.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Nimbus remained quiet for a second before she sat down on the rim of the fountain. The water splashed on either side of her, but not a drop disturbed her beauty. Nimbus looked as though she was debating with herself whether or not to tell Legolas.  
  
"Tonight," she said, then paused.  
  
She seemed to be in pain as soon as she opened her mouth. Legolas walked up and sat beside her.  
  
"What's going to happen?" he asked.  
  
Nimbus leaned her head back.  
  
"Something horrible. I don't even want to speak it."  
  
Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't even know what was going to happen, but by the tone in Nimbus's voice, he knew it was bad.  
  
"Tonight, Luniar...He's..."  
  
"He's what?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"He's going to try to kill my dad."  
  
Legolas lost his breath, but Nimbus had more to say.  
  
"And you," she finished in a whisper.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Calm down everyone! I'm working on this as fast as I can....Don't worry, I'll start on chapter 4 as soon as I post this! 


	4. Nimbus's Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
Legolas had no feeling in his body. The news had hit him like a thousand arrows...Luniar wanted him dead. He gasped for air and Nimbus wrapped her arms around him and held him close.  
  
"I won't let him touch you," she said.  
  
"Why? Why does he want to kill us?" Legolas managed to form the words that were coming out of his mouth.  
  
Nimbus stopped for a second and thought. This whole time she seemed to be at war with herself. Everytime Legolas asked a question, she had to debate with herself whether or not she wanted to tell him. She decided she did want to tell him.  
  
"He wants to kill my father because he approves of you, and he wants to kill you because," Nimbus said the next three words in a low whisper, and very quickly, "I love you."  
  
Legolas looked down at Nimbus. She had her face buried in the folds of his shirt and he could feel her tears starting to soak threw. Legolas knew what he had to do, he bent down and put his lips to Nimbus's ear.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Nimbus gripped Legolas's shirt with her fingers. She looked up at him and looked lovingly, then her gaze became serious.  
  
"We need to get out of here!" she exclaimed.  
  
Legolas nodded and grabbed Nimbus's hand. He led her away into some woods near the house. No sooner had he helped her climb a high tree, then the two heard footsteps in the distance. Luniar's voice rang out.  
  
"Nimbus must have warned him! Search this whole place, now."  
  
Nimbus and Legolas sat up in the tree listening to the whole thing.  
  
"They won't find us up here," Legolas assured.  
  
Nimbus nodded. Her white dress hung off the edges of the branch they sat on. She held Legolas's hand tightly, and knew that for the time being, she was okay.  
  
"They got out of the palace grounds!" Beokia exclaimed.  
  
He walked underneath the tree that the two sat in, and looked up. He smiled at Nimbus and mouthed the words "I'm on your side." She nodded and mouthed "I've always trusted you."  
  
Beokia walked away and led the troups to Nimbus's room. Once they were out of earshot, the two elves jumped down. Nimbus paused for a moment and took off her shoes.  
  
"Will you unbotton the back of my dress?" she asked Legolas.  
  
His eyes widdened as she pulled her hair out of his way. He walked up to her and started from the top botton, and worked his way down. He couldn't believe that he was doing that, but he realized why Nimbus was having him do that, when there was a green shirt underneath the white and gold dress. Sure enough, underneath the princess exterior was the elf warrior clothes.  
  
"Let's go," she said.  
  
The two took off, leaping around the forest, dogding anything that would give them up to Luniar.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"We will go to the palace of Elron and Arwen."  
  
Nimbus nodded, she knew of the two. They were the two elves that her father hated the most. He always told her that they were not real elves, they were humans, humans who stole the power. Nimbus knew differently though, she did research.  
  
"How will we know that they will welcome us?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"You are a princess, are you not?"  
  
"I am, but not of noble family. In fact, most elves despise me. Why should Elron be any more accepting?"  
  
"He will accept you," Legolas assured, taking Nimbus's hand.  
  
"I hope so." 


	5. The Return of the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
A/N: Thank you to the person (who shall remain annonymous) who corrected me. It's Elrond, not Elron.  
  
  
  
Legolas had never been more nervous in his life. Walking in the woods with Nimbus was like a dream come true, and he was going to make his move. If he had to choose between living without Nimbus, and dying after one more kiss, he would choose the kiss. He grabbed her hand and looked deep in her eyes.  
  
"Nimbus," Legolas said, trying to keep his voice steady. "After all of this, will you be mine forever?"  
  
Nimbus smiled and nodded, tears of joy streamed openly down her eyes, and Legolas swept her into his arms and a passionate kiss. Nimbus pulled away slowly, she was panting, and Legolas could feel her heart beat rising next to his own heart.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Luniar," she answered.  
  
No sooner had she replied, then arrows were pointed at their heads. Niether moved. There was an evil laugh that emerged from mist. Luniar came up to the two.  
  
"Tsk tsk Princess," he said. "Don't you know better than to trust a strange."  
  
Luniar pulled Nimbus to him and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to escape, but he held her tight. Legolas watched in anger as Luniar's hand slipped down Nimbus's waist line. She struggled against him, but it didn't work.  
  
"LEAVE HER BE!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
He knocked the bow out of the archer's hand, and Beokia stopped the rest of the crew.  
  
"If you hurt him," Legolas heard Beokia say, "then you will all be beheaded."  
  
"FOOLS!" Luniar exclaimed.  
  
"You are the fool!" someone called from the distance.  
  
"You should know that those from the Fellowship will always watch over each other," another exclaimed.  
  
"You picked the wrong elf to mess with!"  
  
The occupants from the Fellowship walked out. Frodo, Merry, Pipin, Aragorn, Sam, and Gimli, each with a nasty look on their face.  
  
"You better watch yourself, Luniar," Aragorn insisted.  
  
Sensing danger, Luniar disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Nimbus coughed, and found her way into Legolas's arms. She started to cry and he listened to her quiet sobs. The hobbits approached her carefully.  
  
"Excuse me Miss," Sam said, "are you okay?"  
  
Nimbus nodded, her forhead buried into Legolas's shirt. Frodo took another step, and patted her softly on the back. She didn't stop him, so he hugged her.  
  
"I'm glad you are," he said.  
  
Beokia cleared his throat.  
  
"I best be going," he said.  
  
Nimbus ran up to him and caught him off gaurd, in a hug.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
He smiled down at her.  
  
"Any time Little Sis."  
  
She smiled and waved as he walked away. Legolas walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He squeezed Nimbus softly.  
  
"Little Sis?" he asked.  
  
"He's my brother," she said. "That's why he protected us."  
  
Legolas found it a little strange, but believed her. There was no reason not to.  
  
"So, are you two ready for a nice night to make up for a bad day?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"What exactly do you have planned?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn smiled.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see." 


	6. At The Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
Nimbus looked around her knew surroundings happily. Aragorn had taken the group to a bar and bought them all drinks. Nimbus didn't have much, she didn't want to get drunk, that would make her look bad. All the men had huge beers, though. She smiled at Legolas, and he sipped his drink quietly.  
  
A bunch of drunk dwarfs were at singing on the stange. Nimbus had to plug her ears to save her ear drums from bursting open. It didn't help that the room was in a giant cloud of smoke, but everyone was so happy, that she was enjoying herself.  
  
She quickly drank the last of her drink, but the bartender came and gave her another one.  
  
"That's okay," she said. "I don't need anymore."  
  
"Nonesense!" the man exclaimed. "It's not everyday that an elf princess comes in for a drink! It's on the house."  
  
Nimbus smiled a fake smile. She couldn't refuse the man; he looked so happy to do something good for her. She sipped at it carefully, and Legolas smiled.  
  
"Let go!" he told her, elbowing her in the side.  
  
Nervously, Nimbus smiled. She wasn't one of the guys, and she felt a little odd drinking when it wasn't a wedding or anything.  
  
"I've never really drank before," she confessed.  
  
"Then ya haven't lived!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Merry agreed. "Come on Nimbus! Have a little fun!"  
  
"I have fun!" Nimbus insisted.  
  
"Sure ya do," Pippin said.  
  
Nimbus sighed and rested her head in her hand. It was true, she was not known as a party person.  
  
"Come on! Let's dance!" Merry said.  
  
He grabbed Nimbus by the hand and drug her onto the dance floor. A fast paced song started to play, and both danced. Some of the men at the bar whispered to each other, Aragorn was careful to listen.  
  
"That elf girl is pretty hot," one said.  
  
"I think she's with that elf lad over there," another said.  
  
"Ya think?" the first one asked.  
  
"A girl that looks like that is not without a mate," a third insisted.  
  
"I could change that," the first one said in a boasting manner.  
  
"No you couldn't," Aragorn butted in.  
  
"And why not?" the man asked again.  
  
"Because she loves that elf, and he loves her."  
  
Aragorn took a swig of his beer.  
  
"Did you even try for her?" the second man asked.  
  
"No. It was love at first sight between those two," Aragorn explained.  
  
The men fell silent. Then a fourth one spoke up.  
  
"Do you think she would still dance with me?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged.  
  
"I'll tell you what," he said. "I'll ask her to dance, and if she says yes to me, then she'll say yes to you."  
  
The men cheered and Aragorn sighed. He walked up to Nimbus and started to talk to her.  
  
"I've set up for a slow song to play. Once it starts, slap me and have Legolas dance with you. Don't ask why, just do it."  
  
Nimbus nodded and a soft music filled the room. She slapped Aragorn across the face and motioned for Legolas to come dance with her. Aragorn walked over to the men and tried to hide the joy from his eyes.  
  
Legolas held Nimbus close, he hands bearly touched her lower back. Nimbus's head was rested on his shoulder, and her eyes were closed. She looked as though she was in heaven.  
  
Aragorn wasn't the only to notice the two. Frodo watched with jealously. Never had he felt so mad before, but seeing Legolas so happy with a beautiful girl was more then he could handle. He stormed up to his room.  
  
Sam saw him, and ran after.  
  
"You look so beautiful," Legolas told Nimbus.  
  
She smiled and hiccuped. She closed her eyes tightly and re-opened them.  
  
"My head hurts," she said. "I think I had too much to drink."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Could be."  
  
He lifted Nimbus carefully into his arms and carried her up into the room. The men at the bar whistled.  
  
"Looks like little elf boy is gonna get some!"  
  
Aragorn struck the man.  
  
"She's drunk fool!" he exclaimed. "Meaning, she's very VERY sick."  
  
The man backed away from Aragorn.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know," he appologized.  
  
"You should know better then to talk about a princess like that."  
  
Aragorn rose and ran after the two elves. He came to a hault outside the door, and heard giggling. When the door opened, he saw Legolas laying onto of Nimbus. Aragorn ran to Legolas and threw him into the wall. He walked up to the elf and held him high against the wall.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" he demanded.  
  
Legolas trembled in fear.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOUR PRINCESS WHEN SHE'S DRUNK!"  
  
Aragorn's grip loosened when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face Nimbus. Her blue eyes were soft, but mad.  
  
"We weren't doing anything," she said. "Legolas was carrying me up here to lay down, and he tripped. I thought it was funny, so I laughed. You need to calm down."  
  
Aragorn dropped Legolas to his feet.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mummbled and walked out. Nimbus shook her head, then looked at Legolas.  
  
"Go tell him that it's alright," she insisted.  
  
Legolas scowled, but left. Nimbus smiled, then there was a knock on her door. She opened it and let Frodo in.  
  
"Hello," he greeted.  
  
"Come in," Nimbus said.  
  
Frodo walked into the large room (Well, it was large to him, he is a hobbit) and sat down on a plush foot stool.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nimbus asked, sensing despair.  
  
"I was watching you dancing with Legolas, and I felt empty. I have no girl to call my own."  
  
Nimbus smiled.  
  
"And you're letting that hold you back? Make them want you."  
  
Frodo seemed enlightened by the idea, and walked away. Nimbus sighed and changed for bed. 


	7. Legolas's Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
"It's okay Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I was afraid you would hate me, Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend, then motioned at the bartender to bring them another drink.  
  
"Here ya are..." the bartender said, then paused. "Are you the elf who is in love with that hot she-elf?"  
  
Legolas nodded, then turned red.  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"That's what I thought. I heard that you gave the little missy quite a ride."  
  
Legolas scowled.  
  
"No. I did not. I would not risk her honor."  
  
"I would," the bartender replied.  
  
Legolas frowned and walked up to the room. When he entered, Nimbus sat at the mirror, running a brush threw her golden hair. She was clad in a white sleeping gown that came down to the middle of her thighs. Legolas felt his jaw drop at the sight of her. Even though her top half was covered, her bottom was bearly.  
  
"You look amazing," Legolas said.  
  
Nimbus turned around and smiled. Her blue eyes smiled with joy, and she ran and jumped into his arms. He held her close to him, not daring to disturb her perfect looks.  
  
"What is it?" Nimbus asked.  
  
"You look so perfect, I don't want to ruin it."  
  
Nimbus smiled happily.  
  
"I don't care," she said. "It's not like I plan on seeing anyone else tonight."  
  
Legolas felt a grin tug at the corners of him mouth. Nimbus was beautiful, and she knew that he thought that.  
  
"You never really answered me," Legolas said abruptly.  
  
"Answered what?"  
  
"Will you be mine forever?"  
  
Nimbus sat down on the bed and started to think.  
  
"You're not answering me," Legolas said, worried.  
  
"I'm thinking," Nimbus replied. "It's just the thought of spending me life with someone..."  
  
"What's there to think about? You love me, don't you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah. Yes, well, at least I think I do."  
  
Nimbus held her head and started to cry.  
  
"Nimbus!"  
  
Legolas ran up to her and held her in his arms. She was shaking and sobbing, Legolas couldn't stop her.  
  
"Please Nimbus, don't cry."  
  
Legolas started to sing softly, and Nimbus quieted. He was not singing in elvish, but in English. It was a beautiful song. Nimbus felt herself relax, and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Who would have known that singing would put her to sleep," Legolas said to no one.  
  
He laid Nimbus down softly into the bed, and kissed her forhead softly. Then, he climbed under the sheets and fell asleep. Nimbus's soft sighs were his music, and her body warmth was his heater. Niether woke up during the long cold night.  
  
Aragorn did pass by the room and took a peak inside. Seeing that both were fully dressed, he knew that everything would be okay. He kind of laughed, seeing Legolas so happy when he was getting so little from this mysterious princess.  
  
"Well, on to Rivendell." 


	8. Return of the Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhh! You're going to wake them!"  
  
The four small hobbits peered into Legolas and Nimbus's room. Pippin giggled.  
  
"I told them they needed to have more fun," he said.  
  
"Shhh!" Frodo hushed. "I don't want to desturb them."  
  
Merry felt a strong hand on his shoulder, then turned around. He tapped Sam on the shoulder, and in turn, Sam tapped Frodo. Frodo didn't tap Pippin, he was too afraid. Aragorn towered over them with a stern look on his face. The three hobbits walked away, leaving Pippin with the enraged Aragorn. Pippin giggled.  
  
"Frodo! Just look at 'em!"  
  
Aragorn set his hand on Pippin's shoulder. Pippin slowly turned around. He gasped in fear at the sight of Aragorn.  
  
"Why don't you go back to your room?" Aragorn suggested. "I think it would be the best choice fo your health."  
  
Pippin nodded and walked away slowly. Aragorn couldn't resist taking a peak at the two elves. They looked so happy together, it seemed as though the world was at ease for them. Aragorn sighed. It made him think of Arwen, and how much he missed her.  
  
As he walked away, a floorboard underneath his feet creaked. Nimbus stired. She pushed Legolas's arm off of her and walked up to Aragorn. She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"You know that Legolas loves you, don't you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"He asked me to marry him."  
  
"Did you say yes."  
  
"I didn't answer."  
  
"Why not? Nimbus! He loves you!"  
  
"I know, and I love him, but Aragorn! It's so easy to get your heart broken."  
  
"Nimbus, listen to your heart."  
  
Nimbus stood in thought. Aragorn could see that she really was confused.  
  
"Do you want to get a drink?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"Let me get some normal clothes on."  
  
She tip-toed into her room and put on her elf clothes. Then she walked down the stairs with Arargorn.  
  
"I'll have a pint," Aragorn told the bartender.  
  
"I'll have a small margarita, please," Nimbus said.  
  
The bartender brought both their drinks. Nimbus took a small sip of her margarita. Her mind wandered somewhere else, and Aragorn was curious to know where. Maybe then he solve the puzzle she hid.  
  
Nimbus felt like she was being rude to Aragorn, but she was listening to the sounds outside. There was an army of horses and something else. She heard a scream from far away, and knew it was the scream from the creature that had attack her and Legolas.  
  
"We need to get out of here," she said to Aragorn.  
  
He nodded and they ran upstairs to get the others.  
  
"Legolas wake up! It's Luniar and he has that black monster."  
  
Legolas sat up, his eyes full of fear. Nimbus heard the others coming and opened the door.  
  
"I see them. Hurry, we must leave," Aragorn said.  
  
The group ran out the back door as the front one collapsed down. Nimbus and Legolas heard Luniar's voice and knew that they had to hurry. 


	9. Elf Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
  
  
"What is that thing?!" Gimili demanded.  
  
"Keep your voice down," Aragorn demanded. "Elves are after us, and they have the best hearing, if you have not learned from Legolas and Nimbus."  
  
Gimili took offense to Aragorn's harsh words and closed his mouth. Frodo quicked his pace to be up with Nimbus.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" he asked her.  
  
"No," she replied. "But I've met it before, and you don't want to mess with it."  
  
Frodo nodded and the group kept running. Legolas grabbed Nimbus's hand.  
  
"I won't let it touch you," he said.  
  
Nimbus nodded.  
  
"I never doubted that."  
  
Gimili ran in front of the two elves.  
  
"I don't know about you two, but I don't want to die," he said as he past them.  
  
The scream rang threw the forest, and Legolas and Nimbus fell to their knees. The others didn't hear it.  
  
"What's wrong with you!" Gimili demanded.  
  
"That sound," Nimbus cried.  
  
Aragorn pushed past Gimili and picked up the two elves.  
  
"We can't hear it," he told them, "but you can all too well."  
  
Nimbus started to cry.  
  
"It hurts so bad," she said.  
  
"I believe you," Aragorn told her.  
  
The group sprinted to a dense patch of blackberry bushes.  
  
"Get in there!" Aragorn ordered.  
  
The hobbits grimaced and did as they were told. They were a little cut up, but okay. Gimili jumped threw next, the thorns catching on his clothes and causing him pain.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes and jumped threw with Nimbus and Legolas. He watched as the black monster pass with Luniar's army. The monster didn't even notice the cries of Nimbus, saving the group...For the moment being.  
  
They waited in that tangle of bushes for a good hour before they came out.  
  
"It's an elf hunter," Aragorn said. "Only elves can hear it's cries, and they are helpless after it."  
  
Aragorn motioned to Nimbus and Legolas who still looked as though they were in great pain.  
  
"The only thing we know now is that Luniar doesn't care about Nimbus now, and he wants all of us dead."  
  
"Well, now that's pleasant," Merry replied.  
  
"He sure seems like a mad ole elf," Pippin added.  
  
Gimili glanced at Nimbus for a second before he helped her to her feet. Then he took a knee infront of him.  
  
"Your highness, I will protect you until we reach Rivendell."  
  
Nimbus smiled.  
  
"And what do you want for your boldness, Gimili?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Nimbus kissed Gimili's forhead.  
  
"You are brave," she said. "Your reward will be great."  
  
Gimili blushed and stood up. He helped Legolas to his feet. Aragorn watched as Gimili looked on jealously at Legolas and Nimbus as they were holding each other tight. Aragorn put his hand on Gimili's shoulder.  
  
"I know. Everyone is jealous of him."  
  
Gimili frowned.  
  
"I'm not jealous of him," he sneared.  
  
Aragorn smiled.  
  
"I felt the same way."  
  
Gimili looked up at the man and smiled. They finally had some common ground. 


	10. The End...For This Story

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR  
  
A/N: This is going to be the ending chapter, since there's at least one person out there who feels I am not qualified enough to write anymore.  
  
  
  
After the elf hunter had left the group, Legolas knew. He knew that he really didn't love Nimbus. He loved her looks, not her personality. In fact, he didn't even know her that well.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. It was like he had just awaken from a dream. For some reason, he felt as though something odd had happened. Then he looked at Nimbus, and he knew.  
  
Gimili made a gruff noise and stood rigid. He felt light-headed, and didn't understand why. The last thing he remembered was sitting at home...  
  
Frodo rubbed his temples. He felt as though something had been controlling him. It wasn't good; yet, it wasn't evil either.  
  
Sam, Merry, and Pippin blinked twice. They felt terribly sick. Perhaps from all the drinking.  
  
Nimbus stood still. She felt horrible, and yet, she knew that it was for the best, what she had done. She had granted everyone their inner-most wish. Aragorn, to be like a father to someone. Legolas, to be in love. Gimili, to have more human feelings. Merry and Pippin, to be shallow for once. Frodo, to fall for a girl who was out of his league, and for Sam to see someone in love.  
  
"I am sorry," Nimbus appologized. "I have used your wishes against you, and made your lives horrible."  
  
Legolas didn't understand. Before, Nimbus had seemed so beautiful, no she just looked like everyone else. A million thoughts ran threw his brain, and he sat on the ground. He started to pray.  
  
Aragorn walked up to Nimbus, and he felt an odd feeling pass threw him.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
With his final words, Aragorn departed from the group.  
  
"Witchcraft," Gimili muttered, walking away.  
  
The hobbits remained quiet and walked back to there home. Only Legolas remained with Nimbus, and she knew that he wouldn't talk to her anymore. She started to walk away.  
  
"Nimbus," he said. "You have made a mistake. You abused your power, and made others seem what they are not."  
  
Legolas's words stung Nimbus's heart.  
  
"Believe it or not," Nimbus snapped. "I didn't mean to do this. It was something else."  
  
Legolas remained silent and let the girl walk away. He didn't know where she was going, but then again, he didn't care. She had started something that she had to end, and would probably have to do that on her own.  
  
  
  
A/N: Read the next story! 


End file.
